


Close knit

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IDOLiSH7 Part 4 Spoilers, Ousama Game, king's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: Following the events of part 4, ZOOL play the King's Game together.
Kudos: 14





	Close knit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's a silly little fic that I wrote a little while ago for Yoshi. I'm sorry it's not an update for Full Circle. I had fun writing this, even if I do think that they're a bit too out of character.

Following Black or White and the events that transpired during it, ZOOL had been slowly getting closer. It was something that Touma had noticed. It was amazing how over the course of the year, they’d gone from strangers with chips on their shoulders about the members of TRIGGER or the industry, to something that actually meant something to one another. For Touma, they’d become his members. They weren’t NO_MAD, they weren’t going to disband before their contract ended. 

Even after the rocky start, Touma was sure they’d be in it for the long haul now. They were all working on becoming better people. And they were working on becoming true friends. Which was how they’d ended up at Tsukumo productions under the new president’s request on their day off. 

Torao had arrived late as usual, Minami had been sitting there reading a script for a role he’d been receiving and Haruka had his nose buried in his phone. 

“Sooo… What do you have us here for Tsukumo-san?” The leader of the quartet asked. 

The president of the company gave the young man a smile and said, “Touma-kun, you and your group members are here for a little trust building. I’ll be having you play some games together.” Tsukumo said as he chuckled. “I’m sure you four will have fun together. Please take the day to get to know each other.” 

Touma looked between the three other members of his group and put a hand in his hair, he could already see how this would end. He was handed a sheet of paper with a list of games on it, directions written out in case one or more of them didn’t know what the rules were. 

“Well, let’s get this over with.” He murmured. 

Haruka had barely lifted his eyes from his phone and gave a rather petulant look. “Kay.” He said. 

Minami gave a soft chuckle, hand over his mouth as if he was thinking it over. “If it’s alright with everyone, I’d like to propose an improvisation challenge.” He said. 

“Go ahead,” Torao said. 

“Yeah, go ahead Mina!” Touma said. 

“We’ll go to the practice room.” Minami said, “please excuse us Tsukumo-san. Let’s go, Inumaru-san, Mido-san, Isumi-san.” 

\---- ---- ---- ----

“Okay, so Mina? What game did you wanna play?” Touma asked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. 

“The King’s game.” Minami answered. 

“What’s that? Obviously I’m going to be the king.” Torao smirked. 

“That’s not how that works, Torao.” Haruka said as he crossed his arms. “We pick straws and one says king, the others have numbers. The king makes the others do what they want.”

“I see no way this could go wrong.” Touma sarcastically remarked as his shoulders slumped but the other three men made no comment towards it. 

Minami got the materials together and had everyone close their eyes as he put the straws in his palm. Once he was ready, he had them take one.

“The king may reveal himself now.” Minami said. 

Touma gave a relieved sigh as his straw said king on it and he thought about it. This was a challenge for improvisation. “Number one must serenade number two, while number three pretends to be number two’s lover and wants to brawl with number one.” 

The three of his group mates gave him a look and Touma couldn’t help but duck his head slightly. It was a stupid scenario but… What could he say? It was the first thing he came up with. He scratched his head though as Haruka revealed that he was to play the one being serenaded (by Torao) while also being fought over by Minami and the oldest member. 

It was mild mannered, and the scene was over quickly enough, nothing was all that remarkable. 

Then the game started again and this time Torao was the King.

Torao had number one play the role of a heroic spy who was being held captive by the villain, number three, and their sidekick, a beautiful seductive woman, number two. Number two had to seduce number one and knock number one out so that number three could kidnap them and when number one woke up, number three would do his villain monologue. 

Touma looked up, seeing the looks on his group members’s faces and he understood why, immediately. Minami had drawn number two to his misfortune and Haruka had been biting back laughter, grinning like a cheshire cat the whole time Torao had rattled off about what he wanted to have done. Torao, upon realising that Minami had been the one to play the girl, snorted and chuckled. “Ah, Minami! Perfect role for you.” He said to which Haruka finally began to laugh openly. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect for you, Minami.” Haruka said. 

Touma could already feel a headache coming on as he realised that this game was about to take a turn for the bitter. There was no way that Minami wouldn’t try to get revenge on the respective oldest and youngest members. 

Following the chaos of the scene, they returned the straws and picked again. 

Haruka’s had been easy enough. One had to perform a silly dance to some meme music. Minami hadn’t exactly been pleased that he seemed to be getting picked on by fate. 

When Minami’s turn to be king finally came around, he put a hand over his mouth and smiled, eyes closed as he laughed. “Fufufu…” He took a guess as to what each number in his group had been given. “Numbers two and three must swap clothes, while number one pretends to record it.” He said, and held his hands up like he was taking a picture, one eye closed. 

“Oh jeeze…” Touma murmured but shook his head as he laughed. 

It was comical to see Haruka and Torao swap clothes, as Haruka was skinnier and shorter by far. It was to the point where Torao couldn’t get Haruka’s shirt on, it was too tight to fit past his shoulders. 

“Mina, come on, you should have them do something else.” Touma said. 

“No, no, Inumaru-san. Isumi-san already completed his task, once Mido-san completes his, they can trade back.” Minami insisted. 


End file.
